


i'd never dreamed i'd meet somebody like you

by wishesandwonders



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishesandwonders/pseuds/wishesandwonders
Summary: Robert Sugden had always loved sex. But he'd never believed in the concept of making love until he'd fallen for Aaron.An introspective look at Robert's relationship with sex and how Aaron changed it for the better.





	

Robert loved sex. He’d loved sex from the second he’d started having it - he was a tactile person, he loved the physicality, the rush of endorphins, the way he could make someone come apart in his arms. 

He loved rough, passionate, no boundaries kind of sex. There was very little Robert didn’t like - or wasn’t wiling to try, at least once. He was a sexual person, he enjoyed it, there was nothing wrong with that. 

_And_ , it didn’t matter who it was with. He’d ignored the part of him that was attracted to men after the incident with the farm hand when he was fifteen, but after his father had sent him away, well - Robert had embraced the part of him that was attracted to men, in terms of sex, at least.

He’d been twenty, the first time he’d slept with a man - it was in a dingy gay bar in London, and he’d let this burly looking guy pin him to a wall and snog him senseless, and he’d let himself be dragged from the bar, drunk out of his mind and more turned on that he’d ever been.

Robert had loved it. He’d love the harsher edges and the scrape of facial hair against his skin, the way it had felt to be bracketed in by broad shoulders and strong arms, and it was just another thing to add to the list of reasons why he loved sex. 

He had never been the type of person to deny himself what he wanted. Robert had always gone and done what, and who he wanted, and that was exactly what had led him to Aaron - the scruffy mechanic had sent the blood rushing to his crotch the moment he saw him, his dark and mysterious exterior turning him on to no end.

The sex had always been amazing.

Aaron always gave as good as he got, responding to every kiss, and bite, and push with everything he had. He took exactly what he wanted from Robert, and Robert took exactly what he wanted from him, and it had made for some epic sex - sex that blew his mind every time he got the younger man under him (or above him, it’s not like either of them were particularly fussy people.)

The sex they had was the reason people had affairs. It set every inch of Robert on fire, made him desperate for Aaron’s touch, Aaron’s lips, Aaron’s body. It was an all-consuming attraction, a need he somehow always wanted to fill. 

And then it was gone.

It was over and Robert had felt empty, replacing the mind-blowing sex he’d been having with Aaron with his own hand and the claustrophobic setting of his little sisters spare room.

He’d gone and slept with a few people after his marriage ended and Aaron had gotten complete shot of him, but the soft curves of the girl he’d spent a night with, or the dark hair of the man he’d pulled the next night hadn’t done much to satisfy him in the way Aaron had.

And then, they’d gotten back together. They’d found their way back to each other in the end, and they’d taken their time, getting to know each other all over again, the nights quiet and calm until Aaron had felt ready to have sex again, moving past the horrors that had been dragged up during the trial.

Robert had always loved sex, but he’d never believed in the concept of making love. 

It was a fantasy, Robert had scoffed. Sex was sex, and love was a fairytale, and the two didn’t cross. 

And then he’d fallen in love with Aaron, and god - every time he got to be with him was making love. He still loved the rough, passionate sex they’d have - when Aaron would get so frustrated, he’d just slam him against a wall and demand he get his pants off there and then.

But this.

This was his favourite way to be with Aaron.

It felt like they’d been at it for hours, Robert’s hair drenched in sweat, shoved carelessly back off his face. Aaron’s face was flush against the purple satin of their pillows, his dark hair plastered to his forehead, his fingers digging into Robert’s shoulders, leaving bruises that wouldn’t fade for days. 

Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s, a messy, misplaced kiss that caught half his cheek rather than his mouth, Robert panting against Aaron’s mouth. He ground his hips, relishing in the strangled moan that escaped Aaron’s mouth, the feeling overwhelming. 

Robert’s arms were throbbing with the effort of holding himself above Aaron, bracketing the other man in his arms as he sank his cock deeply into him, his thrusts slow and deliberate, brushing against Aaron’s prostrate with every moment.

Aaron was a mess. He’d already came, and every single nerve in his body was alight, his body torn between protesting against Robert still being inside him, and loving the feeling of Robert completely overstimulating him, his legs shaking and his cock making a valiant effort to get hard again. 

“ _Robert_.” Aaron whined, knotting a hand in the sweaty hair at the back of Robert’s neck, his grip tight. 

“Tell me what you want.” Robert said, grazing his teeth across Aaron’s chin before kissing his fiancé again, sliding his tongue into Aaron’s mouth. He loved kissing Aaron. Robert had never understood the appeal of a decent snogging session until Aaron, always using the line of not being a horny teenager to avoid the expected cuddle and snog on the couch on a Saturday evening.

But he’d be content to do nothing but kiss Aaron forever. He loved that mouth of his, the soft lips framed by a scruffy beard, a beard Aaron knew drove him mad, his fiancé taking great pleasure in scraping his beard against Robert’s thighs when he went down on him, knowing Robert would feel the burn for days afterward and _love_ it.

“I love you.” Aaron gasped, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as Robert pulled out completely, slamming back in with the kind of force that should hurt. He sounded so sincere, so completely honest that it made Robert’s heart skip a beat. 

Robert felt his eyes unexpectedly well up. “I love you too.” 

Aaron brushed a hand across Robert’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear. “You okay?” He said, his voice cracking slightly mid sentence as Robert moved again, the concern still clear in his tone.

“I love you so much.” Robert said, feeling completely overwhelmed. He’d never felt like this before, not during sex - it had never felt like the feeling was going to consume his entire being, his whole body shaking with the force of the love he felt for the man underneath him.

Aaron kissed him, a soft, close mouthed kiss that was far too innocent considering what they were in the middle of. “I love you. I’ll always love you, Robert.” He promised, hooking his legs around Robert’s back, pulling him closer.

Every inch of their bodies were touching, but it still didn’t didn’t feel like enough. It was like he could never be close enough to Aaron, he could never get enough of the gorgeous man who, for some unknown reason, loved him.

Him, of all people in this world.

Robert was so fucking lucky to be loved by Aaron. 

Aaron groaned, the sound ripping through Robert’s thoughts and bringing him back to the room, their stuffy room at the pub that smelled of nothing but sex, and sweat, the heat close to unbearable.

“You close?” Robert asked, brushing his lips against Aaron’s cheekbone, kissing it softly. 

Aaron nodded. “ _Please_ Robert. Faster.”

Robert relented, knowing he didn’t have it in him to keep up the excruciatingly slow pace he’d set for them, the control taking every bit of energy he had. He pulled out, slamming back into Aaron, making him cry out.

Aaron clung to him as Robert pounded into him, sinking his teeth into Robert’s collarbone as he came again, Robert fucking him through his orgasm. Aaron whimpered as Robert kept going, too sensitive, every moment sending shockwaves through his body.

“I love you, Robert.” Aaron almost whispered, his mouth next to Robert’s ear. His breath was warm against Robert’s skin, and Aaron’s reassurance, his declaration of love was too much it was too much and it was overwhelming and it was too fucking much -

“Robert.” Aaron said softly, brushing a hand through Robert’s blond hair. “I love you, and as much as I don’t want you to move, can you pull out, please?” 

Robert still hadn’t caught his breath, his mind reeling from the force of the orgasm he’d just had, but he nodded, knowing Aaron wasn’t enjoying the feeling of Robert’s softening cock in him, not after coming twice. 

Wincing at the slick, popping sound that filled the room as he pulled out, Robert returned to his position lying on Aaron’s chest, tangling their legs together. Aaron wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips to Robert’s sweaty hair. 

“You okay?” 

Robert lifted his head as Aaron spoke, looking at him carefully. Aaron looked wrecked, his lips red and swollen, a hickey blooming bright purple on his collarbone - and Robert knew he didn’t look much better. 

“I love you.” Robert replied, reaching for Aaron’s hand, running a finger across his engagement ring. He didn’t know how to put how he was feeling into words - how sex had never felt like this before, how before Aaron, he’d clearly been having mediocre sex, sex devoid of love and care and everything wonderful in this world that Aaron gave him so freely every single day. 

“Soft.” Aaron said affectionately, his actions betraying his true feelings, his arms tightening around Robert. “Love ya.”

Robert had been with Aaron in so many ways. Quickies in the garage, messy sex against a scratchy hay bale, angry sex against the wall of Aaron’s bedroom, both of them frustrated and annoyed and ready to fuck the daylights out of each other.

But this? A quiet evening at home, an engagement ring on his finger and a heart full of love for someone who turned out to be so completely wonderful, and kind-hearted, despite the horrors the world threw at them? 

This was his favourite way to be with Aaron. Happy, in-love, and so fucking domestic it hurt, and God, it was perfect. He was perfect. 

Robert had always loved sex.

But for the first time in his life, sex wasn't sex, it was making love, and he wanted to make love to Aaron every single day for the rest of his life because it was the greatest feeling in the world.  



End file.
